Love Like This
by wildville144
Summary: Starts at Junior and Laura's wedding. But what will happen with him and Kris?----It's pathing out the future of them all.
1. The Failed Wannabe Couple

Chapter 1- The Failed Wannabe Couple

"I can't believe the man I love is marrying someone else. I can't believe I have to watch the man I love marry someone else and I can't even say anything. Is there anything I could do Wildfire?" Kris said in tears to her horse. Wildfire neighed a couple of times." That's probably good advice, if only I could understand it," Kris still speaking while tears running down her already wet face. "I guess I gotta go watch the rest of my life shatter in front of tons of people."

" Kris? Are you in here?" Matt questioned what could be an empty barn.

Kris quickly dried eyes and cheeks. " Uh Matt, over here," she answered.

" Come on. We gotta go to Junior and Laura's wedding."

Hearing those words made Kris want to die. Now she has to actually watch it in person. She couldn't handle that. She was about to say Matt, I can't go, but she stopped herself. When she tried to move foward, her body felt like lead. She couldn't move.

"Kris, we gotta go!" Matt sounded anxious. She got enough energy to move her deadweight body to his truck. "Are you okay, Kris?" Matt asked, trying to make conversation, but he already knew the answer. He knew she still had feelings for Junior, but he had feelings for Kris. He thought he was in an alright position. Kris not with Junior, Junior getting married, and he could still have another shot with Kris.

Kris took a while to answer his question. She finally responded, "As good as can be." That made Matt wonder how much does Kris love Junior.

Soon after Kris and Matt got through the church doors, everybody got into positions for the wedding. When Kris got to hers, she could not stop thinking. So many thoughts were racing through her head like all the cars at Nascar Raceway. Should she stop the wedding, tell Junior how she feels now, not say anything, or make an exit before the I dos?

When Junior got into his position, he could not stop staring at the love of his life. He did not know what to do. Should he cancel the wedding now, get married to the one he doesn't love, or just bolt through those doors. Soon enough they both make up their mind.

When Laura starts that slow walk down the isle, Kris kept having flashbacks of her and Junior's love, their relationship. Junior looked over to her, but when Kris exchanged glances back, she could not bring herself to look back at him. She quickly turned her head the other way and looked down to her feet. She started to tear. Junior noticed and had gotten water filled eyes. One hot tear ran down his sad face. Dani seemed to have noticed and looked at her brother like make-the- right-decision-for-once look. She put her hand on kris's arm. Kris was still tearing and thought of their first date, kiss, and first time.

When Laura got to Junior and the preacher started to speak, Kris felt sad, nervous, hot, sweaty, broken, and ready to run. She stayed for a few more seconds. Junior looked at her one last time. Before she knew it, tears came pouring down her face. She was ready to run now. That's what exactly what she did. She ran down that isle, pushed those doors open, and just ran away. Junior looked back at Kris running away. The at his sister. Dani gave him do-what-you-think-is-right looks. He looked down at Laura, appalled because someone ran out of her wedding. Then he did the right thing. He turned around and ran as fast as he could, down the same path that Kris had made not even a full minute before. He hear Laura scream "What are you doing? I thought you loved me." Junior pretended that he didn't hear her. He didn't even grab his car, he just ran that same path as Kris. She was so out of it. She didn't even hear Junior's footsteps behind her. She led him right to Wildfire's stall at Raintree.

He stood there quietly, listening to his love pour her heart out to her horse. Kris spoke these words that she got choked on because she was upset. " I couldn't stand there while he marry's someone else. I love him to much. I wish that he wasn't marrying her. I love Junior so much Wildfire. I just blew the last chance I had with him. I couldn't, just couldn't stand there quietly while my heart shatters." Right then, Junior's heart broke. How would he put the person he love through so much pain? Suddenly, he felt his feet running towards Kris. He grabs her and kisses her before she even saw him. That moment their lips met, it felt like there was nobody else on earth, just the two of them. Kris felt someone grab her and kiss her. The kiss was familiar and full of spark. She knew who it was, Junior. She wanted to pull away and ask questions, but truth be told, she didn't care. All she knew was that she was in Juniors arms which had felt great. After their passionate kiss, they stared into each other's eyes. Neither could bring themselves to talk and ruin this moment. A couple of moments had passed when kris had to speak."I thought you were getting married to Laura. What happened?"

Junior just stood there, thinking of the right words. Finally he spoke,"I couldn't marry her. I don't love her, not like I love you."

Kris was ecstatic to be hearing those words leave his mouth, and he was talking to her. She lent in to kiss him again. Junior picked her up and swung her in his arms. He whispered in her ear,"I love you Kris Furillo."

She whispered in Juniors ear,"You're the man that sweeps me off my feet."

They walked out of the barn, hand in hand when Junior says,"Why don't we go somewhere where nobody can find us."

"Sure, I'm up for it. Where's your car?" Kris asked.

Junior had realized he couldn't go back to the church to pick it up. Laura and her mad family would be there. And to many people would be asking questions. " Uh, I left it at the church." He said ashamed of not grabbing it.

" Well then. It doesn't hurt to walk somewhere new. "

Junior didn't know of one place where at least one person knew where he hung out. Matt always knew where he hid. " Where do you want to go?"

" Lets grab stuff and go "get lost" in the woods." Kris said, not sure that she wanted to do that anymore.

" Sure. That sounds great. Oh, and don't worry about anything scary. I won't let anything happen to the woman I love."

Kris looked at him with the biggest smile.


	2. Campfire Temtations

Chapter 2- Campfire Temptations

Junior and Kris went back to his house to get all their stuff like food, drinks, clothes, pillows, blankets, everything they would need. They were in a rush because they didn't want anyone to know they were together, let alone going somewhere private together. They were about to leave to the woods . Just then Junior yelled,"I forgot something, wait right there!"

" Hurry up Junior. If we get caught, its all because of you!" Kris yelled.

Junior ran upstairs quickly, opened his night stand, and put two small boxes into his pocket. He ran to meet Kris, who was still waiting in the same spot." Lets go."

" Did you remember everything now?" Kris asked.

" Yea babe, I already got the most important thing I need right beside me." Junior said trying to be a romantic.

" Oh Junior." Kris said in a gaga tone. " We gotta go, now. I think I heard a car door!" she said frantically.

They picked up their bags and ran into the woods. They kept traveling farther and farther until they thought they were far enough for now.

Kris was curious on how long were they gonna have to hide themselves. "Junior?" she called his name.

" Yea?" Junior answered.

" How long are we gonna stay out here?

" I don't know yet. Not to long I hope. People will obviously get the hint about us sooner or later.

When it started getting dark, Junior made a campfire with nearby wood and his matches he grabbed. Kris moved closer to him. She lent up to kiss him. They were kissing for a long time now. They shared such a passionate and full of love and sparks moment that they didn't want it to end. But it came to a screeching halt as soon as they heard what could be a wolf howl. Junior hugged Kris tight and held a long stick in the other hand, making sure nothing would happen to her. He could tell she was shaking a little bit, so he grabbed his jacket and put it around her. He kissed her and continued to keep her safe, holding her in his arms

Back At Davis Farms

" No. All I want to know is where are Junior and Kris!" Dani yelled into her phone, then hung up.

Matt was right beside her, then spoke, " Maybe she went to the bus station to leave." You could tell Matt was not only sad because Kris could've left, but if she didn't, she could be with...Junior. Since they both ran out of the wedding, he knows that Kris still loves Junior and Junior still loves Kris. Whatever chance he had with her was gone.

" She can't leave! Just when we are friends. Just when Junior finally admits that he still loves her. She can't!" Dani yelled, panicking.

" Well, maybe she did leave. Maybe Junior went with her," Matt said quietly.

" I need to go."

" Dani, where are you going?"

" Look, if my brother left with Kris, he would've taken something with him. If its gone, then he moved it or taken it with him."

" Well, what was the thing that he would've taken?" Matt asked curiously.

" Uh, Matt, I can't tell you. He trusts me, and I know where he hides things. I just can't tell you."

" Well then, go look through Junior's things." there was a pause between sentences. " Do you think he is with Kris?"

" Yes Matt, I do. I know you're still in love with her, but Junior gave up so much. He loves Kris and Kris obviously still loves him, so don't screw this up for your best friend." Dani said, making a good point.

" I'm fine Dani. Just go look. I'll try to call him."

" Good luck with that," Dani yelled because she was walking away.

" Come on Junior. Answer your phone." Matt said in an angry tone.

" What's wrong Matt?" Ken asked.

" Can't get a hold of Junior...Or Kris. We think Kris may have gone to the bus station and left town."

" We. Who's we?" Ken asked.

" Dani and me."Matt answered.

" Ah. Where is that daughter of mine anyway?"

" She went to go look in Junior's stuff. She said that if he left, especially with Kris, he might have taken something with him."

" Well . What are you waiting for? What is the thing?"

" I don't know. Dani wouldn't tell me. And it was private."

" Okay the thing is-. Dad, what are you doing here?" Dani asked, going to meet Matt.

" Am I not allowed to be at my own house?" Ken responded.

" You are, I just wasn't expecting you, that's all."

" So Dani, what is that special thing, and what is it?"Ken questioned.

" Dad, the thing is personal. He doesn't even know that I know, I hope. I went looking for him a while ago and found a drawer open. Knowing me, I looked and saw two boxes and a note card. I know now what that stuff was for. I just can't tell you."

" Well then, what about the thing?" Matt said, finally speaking .

" Its gone. So are a couple of his pillows and old duffle bags. My best bet is that he's long gone, and Kris is with him."

Ken needed a second to digest the words. Then he spoke. "Do any of you know where he could be?"

Dani and Matt both answered "No" at the same time. Dani spoke alone this time, " Junior's a big boy. He literally ran out of _his _own wedding for _his ex girlfriend. _He needs time alone. He has to come home sometime."

" Fine. Than we will wait for Junior. But I'm going to look for Kris."

" Matt, give it a rest. She's fine. Who knows. She could be with Junior. Either way, they both need space." Dani said right before she left to go home.

Back Into The Woods

" Kris, are you awake?" Junior whispered.

" Yea. I am." Kris responded.

" I hope I didn't wake you." Junior said worried that he woke her up.

" Oh no. I didn't even fall asleep."

" Than why do you sound so tired?"

" Its peaceful out here. Plus, I'm happy where I am, in your arms."

Kris closed her eyes like she was sleeping. Junior kissed her neck, then her cheek, next her lips. Kris kissed back. The kiss was so full of passion that it almost lead to something else. Kris stopped right there.

" I'm sorry, I love you and all, but we can't go further."

" Kris...I respect that, and I also expected that. What's the problem?"

Junior spoke.

" Here?" She questioned his motives.

" Sure." He dared.

" I don't want to end up pregnant. Do you want to be a father in nine months?'

" I came prepared." Junior grabbed a box of condoms out of his pocket.

" You think of everything, don't you?"

" That's my job."

Kris and Junior started to make out by the campfire. Junior took off Kris's shirt. She took off his. Kris didn't think they should do this, but she wanted to. So she didn't screw up her chances this time. She gave into her heart, and not her head. It was romantic in the woods. Junior never thought that would be possible, but he was wrong.


	3. Happiness vs Pain

Chapter 3 - Happiness Vs. Pain

The sun was rising. The woods was quiet. They only noise was the wind rustling through the trees. It felt like the only thing awake was Junior. He was staring a Kris sleeping. He covered the rest of her body with a blanket and stared at her for about an hour. "Good morning beautiful." Junior said, kissing her cheek when her eyes fluttered open.

"How long have you been up?" Kris asked tiredly.

Junior looked at his cell phone. "About an hour." he responded.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kris said still sounding tired.

"You looked peaceful. I didn't want to ruin it."

Kris kissed him. "You are so sweet. I love you."

"I love you more than anything in the world."

Kris was just staring at him when he spoke out "I better get dressed now."

She questioned "What's the rush?" as she kissed him.

"Hey, I'm all for this, but I gotta go."

"Go where?" Kris asked like she did something wrong.

" I gotta go use a tree."

"Go. I will be waiting."

Junior grabbed his boxers and started to pull them up, but was interrupted by Kris's voice."Junior?"

"Yea?"

"I kinda like the view from here. I see a full moon straight ahead."

"Oh do you now." Bu this time they were both laughing as Kris shook her head yes.

He was about to head off to empty his bladder on a poor tree when he heard his cell phone. He really had to go so he said, "Check it. What's mine is yours." Then headed off. Kris saw that familiar number. There was no way that she was answering a call from Matt. She just let it ring until Junior got back to her. "Who was it?"

"Matt." Kris responded. Junior was glad that she didn't answer it. "Come on. Lets go for a hike."

"How about later? I have something else in mind." Junior said right before he kissed her. Kris didn't have to respond. She let her lips and hands do her talking. They had more"fun" in the woods. After their sex session, Kris asked "How 'bout that hike?"

Junior answered "As soon as we put on clothes." Once they got dressed, they started walking. Soon enough, Junior realized where he was. The lake where him and Matt used to ride to when things got bad at their houses.

"Wow. This is beautiful. Lets hang out here for a while." Kris said once she caught a glimpse of the river's beauty. They started talking about nothing. It was peaceful, no none else but the wind, birds, and the calm movements of the water. They were about to kiss when the music of Junior's cell phone went off again. And again, it was Matt. He decided it was for the best if the call was ignored. He sat his phone in the grass, where it was still visible, and kissed Kris.

Back At Raintree

"Hey Matt. What's wrong? his mother asked him.

"Oh the usual. Junior and Kris are missing since yesterday. I can't get through Kris's phone. I only got through Junior's twice, but he's not answering. What am I going to do?"

"What do you think you should do?" Jean asked.

"I should start look for them. Starting with Kris." Matt said.

"With Kris? Why not Junior? He's your best friend." Those words Matt said shocked her. "He needs help." Jean thought.

"I love Kris. She finally found herself here. Now I can't find her. She had a troubled past. Junior knows where he could go. He has money. Kris only has what she had here. Now she gave it ALL up for...Junior Davis, spoiled rich kid. I can't give up on the woman I love. She's the one for me."

"Matt I know you think that. Kris doesn't want you like that. She loves Junior. I'm sorry. You had to hear that." Jean said, shocking her son.

"She can't love Junior. I love her! I will find her and I will have the happily ever after with her. You'll see! Junior had the one, but he left Laura-" Matt was interrupted.

"You really think Junior loved Laura and Laura was the one for Junior? Kris is the one Matt. Not for you, but for Junior. Everyone can see that they are in love. Why can't you?"

Jean's words pierced through Matt's chest. "They can't be in love. I love her! " Matt was now screaming at his mother.

"Oh yes. They can and they are!"

Matt was to angry to be listening to these hurtful words. "I have to find Kris." That was the last thing he said to Jean before walking away. It hurt Jean to see her son in so much pain, especially since she caused it.

Dani arrived shortly after Matt left. "Hi Jean. Where's Matt?" she asked.

"Truth is... I don't know. He left so mad. I realized the truth with Kris and your brother, but he didn't want to hear it...So, he left. Jean explained.

"Yea, I know. Personally, I think he knows that. He just doesn't want to believe it." Dani said.

"He said that he was going to look for Kris first. Maybe you know where she is."

"Sorry Jean. I don't know where she is. Her stuff's still at the clinic. People think that I know where they are because Junior and I are close. And so are kris and me. I wish I did though. But I do know my brother. If he _is_ with Kris, he would make sure nobody could find them. Sorry to cut this shot, but I have to be at a clinic meeting soon. Bye."

"Bye Dani," Jean wished she knew where Matt was.

Where Ever Matt Is

Matt is driving crazy down a dirt road. He thought to himself,"How can she love him? He is a spoiled rich boy. She's interested in the simple things, like me. We deserve each other...Or does she really want all of the expensive cars, jewelry, clothes. That I can't give her, but he doesn't want him and expensive gifts. She can't." Matt kept these thoughts in his head. He didn't know why, but guessed it made him feel better. He thought a fast drive would calm him, but that was Junior's thing. Just thinking about Junior made Matt want to find him and kill him! He tried something new, a walk through the woods would calm him. No, that wouldn't work. But he tried anyway. He found himself somewhere familiar. "The river." he thought and decided to walk along it. There. He spotted two people, but couldn't see their faces. They were just sitting on the ground. "How dare they. This is _my_ spot. Not a strange place to hang out." He had to see their faces. He got a little closer. He thought he saw Junior, but threw that idea right out of his head. There would only be one brunette beauty with him...Kris. Matt saw the man's face because he moved to kiss the woman's neck. He saw the woman's face when she turned to kiss the man's lips. "No. It can't be. Junior and Kris? No. How could she?" Matt said into his head. He stood silently and motionless.

Then Junior spoke, "I love you. Its always been you. Ever since the start."

Kris spoke back, "I love you so much Junior Davis. Its always Been you. Ever since the start. No one else." She kissed him passionately.

Junior was now on his back, lying on the grass, with Kris on top, making out with him.

Matt wanted to charge Junior right into the river and drown him. He couldn't believe his thoughts toward his own best friend. He wanted to die. Happiness vs. Pain. He wanted the happy part, but he didn't have it. Junior did. He had pain."Junior won. I won in the pain department, but no one wants that." Matt thought lie it was a battle.


	4. A Happy And Not So Happy Surprise

Chapter 4 - A Not So Happy Surprise

Woods...Matt

Matt left the horrible scene. He was so frustrated. His mother was right. He knew it, but didn't want to believe it. How could he face them again? He had to kill them, but he couldn't. "Why am I not walking away?" Matt thought while watching Kris and Junior. When they started to remove clothes, he needed to walk away. But he still hadn't. "I could only watch until Junior's pants come off," he thought. He didn't dare to speak. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of Kris. When the pants came off, he looked away. He now knows that he will never get a chance with her again...Unless, Junior is out of the picture. Matt thought if he found a way to remove Junior from her life, Kris would want him.

Woods...Kris and Junior

A few hours have passed since Matt spotted them down by the river. Kris nor Junior realized what their friend has done, or what was thinking. The two had gotten dressed and went to their bags. Junior grabbed two bags of chips out of a bag. "Want one? You must be hungry." he offered.

"Sure." Kris answered him while grabbing the bag from his grip.

"I think we should head back home soon. I don't think you really have much clothes. Your stuff is still at Dani's clinic. You could wear my clothes, but they are to big for you." Junior said hesitantly. He didn't want to leave, but thought of Kris.

"Yea I know. I really don't want to go, but I do need more clothes." Kris said, biting into a chip. " We need to plan on when we are leaving here...I mean, I don't want to leave. But people will look. What if they call the police or something?"

"So let them look." was all Junior could say without thinking more."Did she really want to leave this time of just the two of them? Why?" he thought. Finally speaking out loud,"We'll leave tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Junior-" Kris was interrupted.

"No. But we need a shower. And I don't think there is_ clean_ water around here"

"We'll leave tomorrow then." Junior is right. They both needed a shower. And Kris didn't want to be around Junior for much longer without being clean."This is our last night of just us. What do you want to do?" Kris asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you want. I'm just happy being here with you." Junior stated.

"Go by the lake later? Watch the sunset? Sleep by the waters tonight?" Kris suggested.

"I'll go get the bags. Later I will try to make something to eat. All we had was a bag of chips. Do you want to wait, or are you hungry now?" Junior spoke.

"Hmm. I will wait until later."

Junior started to fold blankets and stuffed them into a bag. "Can you carry this bag?" Junior asked, holding out a bag to Kris.

"You don't need to be the only one doing the work." Kris said grabbing a bag from Junior's grip.

They each carried a couple of bags and settled down in the same spot as before. Junior grabbed a couple of snacks, put it on a paper plate, made a sandwich, put it on the plate and held it out. "Your gourmet meal has been served."

"Thank you." Kris said with a couple of laughs.

"Chef Davis made it personally, just for Ms. Furillo." Junior said with a big smile, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I'm in luck. I'm Ms. Furillo. I think Chef Davis should eat some of this."

"No, no. It's yours. Chef Davis can make his own." Junior turned around and made the same plate. "Look, now I have one too."

"This is the greatest meal. I think I should tell Chef Davis." Kris said while biting into the sandwich.

"No. He can get a big ego when people love his work." Junior smiled, then kissed Kris.

To Matt

Matt was driving crazily. He almost hit a pole, barn, tree, and a fence. The thought of the one he loves and his best friend having sex before him. He managed to make it back home. Jean was with the horses in the barn. She saw Matt's truck coming the barn at a really fast rate. He stopped suddenly and got out of the truck.

"What were you trying to do? Kill yourself **and** the horses? Why were you driving so fast anyway?" Jean asked.

"Sorry. I didn't realize how fast I was going until I saw how close was approaching the barn." Matt lied. He didn't want to bring up what he saw. To painful.

"Next time, pay attention. You could've killed you and horses. Did you find what you were looking for?" Jean asked, knowing he was in search of Kris.

"I figure they are big enough to come back on their own." Matt knew what she was talking about. "Mom. I'd love to stay here with you and reminisce about God knows what, but I need to set priorities straight right now. I'll be up in my room." With that said, Matt left to the house. Matt thought that he needed to brew up a good plan...and soon.

Woods. Kris And Junior

They were relaxing by the waters waiting for a sunset. "Kris?" Junior called her name.

"Yes?" Kris answered.

"You know I love you and you obviously love me too." Junior continued.

"Yea. I love you. Is there a problem?" Kris asked.

Junior sat up. "No. No problem. I love you and these past couple of days has been good. You and me. No one else. Are you happy where your life is headed?"

"Honestly. I don't know where my life is headed. Just taking it day by day. Why do you ask?"

'I love you so much." Junior reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Would you make me the happiest man in the world?"

"What do you mean?" Kris asked since she didn't see the box yet.

Junior held the box out, opened it and said, "Will you marry me Kristine Furillo?"

Kris eyed the ring. It is beautiful. "This isn't Laura's ring, is it?"

Junior was shocked that she thought he would do that. "Hell no. I never would do that. Plus, this one's better."

"In that case...YES! I would love to marry you!" Kris responded.

"Really?" Junior was shocked. He wasn't sure if she'd say yes. It was only a few days after the wedding to Laura.

"YES! Yes means yes."

Junior hugged her tight and kissed her passionately. They were both excited.


	5. This Should Remain A Secret

**(Sorry for not updating in like forever. I have like 21 chapters. I just hadn't had time to type them since...Who knows. Thank you for your patience and still reading my fanfic. I'll try to get up as many chapters as I can. I won't be at my computer for a month. I'm visiting my dad.)**

Chapter 5 - This Should Remain A Secret

Kris couldn't sleep. She was engaged! That was a total shock. She never thought that _anyone_ would love _her _enough to spend the rest of their life with her. When the sun came up, she looked at the love of her life sleeping with his arms around her waist. "God. He's so gorgeous. And he's _mine_, no one else's!" she thought.

She looked down at her left hand. The beautiful diamond ring sparkled beautifully in the sunlight. She kept thinking, "I am one lucky person."

Junior started to wake up. When he looked at Kris, she was still admiring the ring. "Good morning beautiful," Junior said, right before kissing her cheek.

"Good morning to you, too." Kris said as she returned the kiss.

(About Two Hours Later)

They both were up started to pack their things."Junior?" Kris asked.

"Yea?" Junior answered.

"When we get back...What's going to happen with us? And the whole getting married to another woman a couple of days after this whole big wedding you canceled." Kris asked.

"I'd like to think that we **will** still be together and get married." Junior stated.

"How are we gunna tell people? What would people say if they knew you were already engaged again? To an ex con?" She was incredibly nervous to come back.

"You shouldn't care what people say or think. It's their opinions. They don't know the truth. Personally, I don't care what people think anybody thinks anymore. I love you. And I plan on marrying you." Junior did love her. But the whole what about other people stuff was annoying.

"I love you too. I'm sorry. I just thought this is gunna be hard and I didn't want to be the only one to see that..." There was a short pause between her words. "I think we should leave now."

"Yea. I guess so." Junior wasn't to enthused, but figured it was for the best. They both grabbed bags and started to walk to the same pace. Kris then stopped walking. "What are you doing?"

"If we run into people, I don't want them to see this yet." Kris spoke while removing her ring, moving it to her right hand, and flipping over the diamond so it pointed the opposite direction. "I know it's not really as special there, but I don't want people to know yet." Kris then started to walk alongside Junior.

"Where should we go first? Last I knew, My dad is supposed to be working with an important client and won't be back for a few more hours." Junior stated to get her to go to his place.

"That sounds good. We should stop by your house to freshen up. Like take a shower."

Finally. They were out of the woods and saw Davis Farms. It looked like nobody was around. "Perfect. Lets go in!" Junior thought he could ever be this happy to come home.

He unlocked the door and led Kris inside quietly. If anyone was in the house, he wanted to hear them before they heard Kris and himself. The only people inside was Kris and Junior. Junior led Kris upstairs. "Do you want that shower now?" he asked.

Kris had been waiting for a shower. She replied, "Will you be joining me?"

Junior never thought Kris would ask him that. " If you want me to." was all he could say.

Kris took Junior's hand and led him to the bathroom. "Oh, I want you to." Kris started the water and took off her clothes. All Junior could do is watch in surprise. She got into the warm running water. "Aren't you joining me?" Kris asked as she stuck her head out from behind the shower door. Junior just watched.

Kris stepped out of the shower and walked over to Junior. She raised up his arms and took off his shirt, got down on her knees, unzips his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. She got back on her feet and led him into the warm bullets of water pouring down like a waterfall.

Little did they know that someone snuck into the house awaiting Junior's return. That person watched what happened in the bathroom. It was easy to see what was going on in the bathroom. The bathroom was steamy and passionate, but not for the person on the other side of the door.

TO MATT

Matt took the liberty to drive Junior's Porsche back to his house. He didn't know why, he thought it was nice, considering his deathly thoughts towards his best friend. He wanted to know what was going on with Junior and Kris. "When are they coming back?" he kept asking himself. He glanced over at the Davis house and saw Junior in his room. "At least he wasn't with Kris." He thought. Then he saw him kiss a woman figure..."Kris" She was wearing a towel around her body. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Both of their hair is wet. "They couldn't have!" God. He was SO angry with Kris. He wanted to kill her, but knew that was no option. The rage toward the two was unbearable. Matt was having those deathly thoughts toward Junior again. He kept thinking "Not many people would miss him."

BACK TO KRIS AND JUNIOR

Kris and Junior were in his room getting dressed. Kris looked out the window. "Junior?"

"Yea" Junior called from in front of his dresser.

"I thought you left your car at the church."

"I did."

"Then why is it outside?"

"Really. I have no idea how it got there. Someone must've dropped it off or something."

BACK TO MATT

Matt was in his room, plotting ridiculous schemes that won't work or he still doesn't have the heart to do. "I need to get Kris to not love Junior or get him out of the picture...And soon." But that's the rage talking.


	6. That's A Congradulations?

Chapter 6 - That's A Congratulations?

"Junior?"

"Yea?"

"I have to go. I need to talk to Jean and Pablo."

"I might meet you there. I think I should talk to Matt. I hadn't seen or spoke to him since before the... You know."

"Yea. Well, I'll leave now." Kris said right before she walked out of the room. Kris ran right back into the room. She kissed Junior. "I love you. See you later." With that said, she left for Raintree.

Kris walked quietly and left Davis. Raintree was nearing in her vision. As she walked to Wildfire's stall, Matt stopped her.

"Kris. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the wedding." Matt lied.

"I needed time to think." Kris responded. She didn't want to mention where she was.

"Of course you did" Matt sarcastically said.

Kris caught the sarcasm in his voice. "Seriously Matt. I walked out on Junior's wedding for a reason. I still love him."

"Yea. I got that." The angry tone in his voice kept growing every time he spoke.

"What's wrong with you? Even before the wedding, you knew I loved him."

"Kris...I love you. And still _in___love with you." Matt's voice grew quiet instead of angry.

All Kris could say is "Oh. I didn't quite realize."

"But...Ho- never mind."

"But what? Tell me. I won't get angry." She wanted to know, but something kept telling her 'This isn't a good idea. Just walk away.' But, of course, she was curious and didn't budge.

"You obviously still love Junior. Junior loves you back. He ran out of the wedding right after you. If he gave up someone like Laura, that screams love for you."

"I'm sorry Matt. Me being here. I didn't realize he left after me." Kris lied.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" Matt's temper was rising.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked honestly. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know Junior left after you! I saw you two together! By the river **and** in his room when I dropped off his Porsche. SO DON'T LIE TO ME!" Matt was now screaming at Kris.

"Matt. Calm down. You're getting me nervous. What's wrong with you?"

Junior pulled up an d heard all of the yelling and ran to the scene."Matt, wheat the hell do you think you're doing!" He said, raising his voice.

"You stole Kris from me!"Matt yelled.

"I didn't steal her away from you! Kris actually loves me!"

"Oh yea right." Matt said in disbelief.

"Why do you think she has that ring, Huh! It's certainly not from you!" Junior didn't mean to mention the ring, it just slipped out.

With that said, Kris move the diamond to it's riflespot on her left hand. "Matt, we're getting married." Kris finally spoke.

"WHAT!" Matt exclaimed, can't believingly.

"YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME MORE THAN SHE EVER LOVED YOU!" Junior yelled extremely loud.

All this yelling got Jean and Pablo's attention. They came running to the scene. "What in the world is going on here?"Jean asked, trying to be calm.

"Their just at blows because Junior and I are getting married." Kris out right said. But this is NOT how she pictured people knowing about their marriage plans.

"Married? Oh my Kris. Let me see the ring." Kris handed her hand to Jean. " This is beautiful. I wish you two the best of luck." Jean could feel her son's burning eyes.

"Come on Kris, lets just go."

"Okay. Bye. Oh and Matt. Get over me. I love Junior." Kris said, got into Junior's Porsche. The two pulled away from the madness that just took place.


	7. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 7- Mixed Feelings

Junior never thought his best friend would blow up like that to him. Only if he deserved it, which he didn't. "If someone should be yelled at like that, it should be Matt. He's the one that went out with my ex first. He knew I still loved her. I don't deserve that from him," he thought.

"What are we going to do?" Kris asked Junior.

"What do you mean?" Junior questioned.

"Well. Matt blew up like a bomb. That's not how I imagined people taking the news. If that was bad, we haven't even told your dad yet. Now I can't stay anywhere."

"What are you talking about? You can stay with me." Junior suggested.

"Oh yea. Just wait until your father catches us. Do you really think he wants us to get married? He's not just gonna welcome me with open arms."

"I don't care what my father thinks. What is your problem? I thought you were happy with me. I guess I was wrong!" Junior and Kris were in a heated argument.

"I am happy with you. I'm looking forward to marrying you, believe it or not," Kris defended.

"Then why do you always care about what other people say and think. Why can't you just forget about that stuff and be happy?" Junior asked.

"Because, I don't know how to be happy! I always screw it all up when I find happiness. Maybe it has something to do with growing up with a drug addicted mother who never cared. My father, never around. I only had my brother." Kris was on the verge of tears.

"We're almost one in the same. I had no mother to care. My father wasn't around enough. I only had Dani. The only real difference is I grew up with more money."

There was a silence between the two now. Neither were mad enough to scream. The two calmed in the silence.

Kris was the first to break the silence. "I'm just tired of disappointing people. That's why I care what people think of me."

"You shouldn't. You could never disappoint me. Never. Kris, I love you and always will."

"I love you, too." Kris wrapped her arms around Junior ad tightly embraced him. Junior returned the gesture and hugged her back. Just then, Kris's eyes poured tears down her face.

"Shh. It's okay." Junior reassured a crying Kris.

"No, Junior, it's not. I let you down and everyone else."

"Hey, you could never let me down. Are you still going to marry me? Or do you have mixed feelings now?'

"I will never not marry you. I love you to much to let you go over a stupid argument. I can't wait to walk down the isle with you at the end."

Hearing those words made Junior smile and Junior smiling made Kris smile.

I am So sorry to take so long to update. For any of you that actually read my fanfic, thank you for keeping interest.(If you are interested) This is an extremely short chapter, I know. The upcoming ones are longer. Once again, so sorry. There was a lot going on, didn't feel like typing it, and just lost interest. But I'm back for now and it will eventually be complete.


	8. Forgiveness

Chapter 8 - Forgiveness

"I screwed up BIG time, didn't I?" Matt asked his mother.

"I believe you did," Jean answered.

"What am I going to do? I bet they'll never forgive me. I went crazy. I can't believe I did that. Do you think they'll believe an alien held me captive, sucked out my brain, and was controlling me?"

"I highly doubt that. You need to understand something. Junior did not steal Kris from you. You dated Kris even though she was your best friend's ex-girlfriend. I don't know if the same rules apply with men, but that goes against the woman's code of friendship. Anyway, those two probably have the heat to forgive you, but in time. I'm not saying this was all of your fault, so do not get that impression. You cannot expect them to forgive you when you want them to."

"I know, Mom. I wish I could go back in time to fix this. I would pay anything right now for forgiveness. I hope they can forgive me." Matt and his mother sat upon quiet and still air until Matt announced,"I'm gonna go feed the horses." Matt walked into the barn and flipped out his cell phone and dialed Dani's number.

"Hello?" Dani answered her cell phone.

"Hi Dani, it's Matt."

"Oh, hey Matt. Can you make this quick? I'm busy at work."

"Yea. I have news on Kris and Junior." Matt stated.

"Really? What is it?" Dani asked.

"They surfaced. Together. I don't know where they were, but I saw them earlier. You may want to check up on them. I just thought you would like to know."

"Thanks for the tip, Matt. I guess I will call them later. Sorry to let you go, but I need to assist the horse that just got checked in. Bye."

"Bye, Dani." With that out of the way, Matt fed the horses.

---Kris and Junior, Davis Farms—

"Kris. My dad will be here soon." Junior was a tad bit worried about his father, but he would take his criticism like a man and deal with him later.

"What should I do, like hide or something?" Kris asked.

"No. I think we should tell him about us. It can't be worse than earlier."

"Alright. I just hope he won't blow his head off, too."

"That makes two of us." They heard Ken open the door, as if on cue. "Great. I think I should go down there and deal with him." Junior wished his bravado was real. Truth be told, he was scared about his father not accepting Kris again.

"Are you sure you should deal with him now? He hasn't seen you since...the wedding with Laura. Now you want to tell him you are engaged to me so soon after? I don't think this is a very good idea," Kris admitted.

"It's now or never. I want to lean towards never, but I have to deal with him sometime," Junior explained.

Ken thought he heard a muffled voice when he was upstairs. He silently prayed , hoping there were no intruders in his expensive home. "Is anyone there?" Ken yelled.

"Crap. He heard me," Junior said.

"Okay. Now I know someone is in here." Ken thought. He never stopped to think it could possibly be his son he's not seen in a while. Ken tiptoed to Junior's door and heard whispering. He snuck up on the door, grasped the knob gently, quickly turned it and yelled, "Ahh!"

Ken's actions made Kris and Junior jump out of their skin. "Dad. Don't do that. Jeeze. Want to give your son a heart attack?" Junior spoke.

Not only did Ken scare his son and Kris, he scared himself because he didn't actually think anybody would be in there. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to visit dear ole' dad. And look who's with him. You know Kris, Matt thought maybe you went to the bus station and skipped town. Glad to see you didn't. Matt will be so thrilled."

"Dad. That's enough. I didn't bring her here to deal with your sarcasm." Junior defended.

"Speaking of that. When did the two of you arrive?" Ken asked.

"This morning, after you were already gone." Junior answered.

"Were you guys together the whole time since your wedding?"

"You meant the wedding that wasn't. And yes, Dad, we were ever since I caught up to her." Junior's annoyance was dominant in his voice while he spoke.

"Where did you go?"

"That is not important."

"Tell me one thing. What is up with the two of you? Don't say that you are still in love with her."

Kris sat there, feeling totally out of place, while the two men talked. As far as she could tell, they both were annoyed with each other and it was best to stay out of the way, no matter how awkward she felt.

"Why, Dad? Why is loving Kris so wrong? You always criticize me or give me a hard time when I'm with her. She doesn't have to be rich for me to love her and become part of the Davis family." Junior was getting extremely pissed off by his dad now more than ever.

"I criticized in the past. Whoa. Did you and Kris elope or something?" Ken was now shocked beyond belief.

"No. But we will be getting married. Don't worry. We won't bother you or even come around here when we are married."

Kris was tired of Junior breaking off his relationship with his father because of her, but she didn't dare interrupt this.

Everyone was silent for what felt like a good ten minutes, but wasn't even one full minute. Ken was the first to break the awkward silence. "Well. Congratulations, Kris. Soon you will become a Davis. Let me be the first to welcome to the family."

Junior and Kris were both taken aback by Ken's response.

Ken walked out of Junior's room and Junior followed.

"Dad. What's up with you? Why are you acting all nice all of a sudden?" the younger Ken questioned.

"Junior," Ken started, "I know you well enough by now to know that you really love this Kris girl. Enough to have a future with her. I am ready to accept this. Just don't make the same mistakes as I have in my past."

"What mistakes? Having me, Dani, or both?"

"You and your sister would never be a mistake. It may seem like that at times, but I am happy I can call you both my children."

"Then what are you mistakes?"

"With your mother and you kids. I didn't spend enough time with your mom. I cheated on her. The only good thing that came out of that was your sister. You were the good thing that came out of my marriage with your mother. When you kids were younger, I never spent enough time with you. I let you do whatever you wanted. You turned out good in time, but a few years ago, you were spoiled rotten. I apologize for not taking a bigger interest. I want to make up for the lost time now, with you and your family in the future. Yes, that includes Kris. I just want forgiveness. I'll give you time. If you decide against it, I will totally understand." Ken walked away from Junior.

Junior just stood there. His father was trying, that was new for him. He walked back into the room where Kris still sat quietly on the bed. "He actually cares," he said to Kris. This was all shocking for him. His dad never really acted that way.

—Matt, Raintree—

Matt went inside the house. His mother was waiting for him. "Mom?"

"I was here, thinking. I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I-."

"Mom. It's okay. I had to hear it. I didn't want to, but I needed to. You did the right thing. You shouldn't feel sorry."

"So, everything's back to normal then?" Jean asked.

"Yea, I guess so." Matt answered.


End file.
